Trust
by three.hills
Summary: Bella and Edward one shot. Lemony goodness in the pool and under the moonlight. Graphic lemons! Reviews and requests are always welcome!


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own Bella or Edward...in case you were wondering.**

**A/N: The POV changes over to Edward's for a bit later in the story...but most of this story is told by Bella. This story is dedicated to 2breal007...without her request, I never would have done a canon ship.**

Trust

Bella and Edward

I struggled against the weight of my own clothing soaking with water as I kicked my way to the surface. I broke through sputtering as I became aware of a low, musical sound. I treaded water as I wiped my eyes to clear them and caught sight of Edward who was doubled over laughing. I swam to the side of the pool and held onto the ladder that was anchored there. Edward looked at me briefly with his beautiful face calm, before the laughter broke free once more and surrounded me. I felt my eyes narrow as I pointed a finger at him and spoke. "Edward, this is not that funny!" He stood and walked over to the edge of the pool, leaning down toward me as his cool fingers brushed my cheek.

"Only you would be able to find a way to slip on a perfectly dry, level, smooth surface." His voice slipped through me and over me like the softest velvet. In the moonlight his hair had an otherworldly beauty to it and his skin truly looked like marble. His topaz eyes held the faint light of the moon and reflected it almost like an animal's eyes would.

The haunting beauty of his features almost made me forget about the fact that he had laughed at me when I fell into the pool. Almost. I sighed and leaned my cheek against his palm before grasping his wrist as tightly as I could and pulling with all of might. He didn't budge. I looked at my small hand on his wrist as he smirked.

"Would you at least pretend that you were close to falling in with me?"

Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not getting these clothes wet; I like this shirt." He stood up and backed away from the pool slowly.

I pouted and tried to splash the water up out of the pool at him, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. I heard laughter from behind me. He had jumped over the pool and was on the other side.

I growled pathetically and started to swim to the other side of the pool, before realizing that it was an impossible battle. I remained in the middle of the pool, treading water and trying to think of how best to get even with Edward for laughing at me. I kicked off my shoes as they were weighing me down, and had a brilliant thought. I laughed as Edward's eyes became suspicious. I reached down to the hem of my shirt and trying not to drown myself, I slipped the sopping thing over my head and off, casually throwing it toward the pool's edge. It made it about half way before sinking silently into the water.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice crossed the water's surface quickly, and I turned to look at him.

"Yes, love?" I called, as sweetly as I could.

"You cannot strip in the pool. What if someone from the house sees you?!"

I shrugged casually, sliding off my bra. "The clothes are weighing me down; do you want me to drown?" I asked, hoping that my voice sounded incredulous. I threw my bra with greater force than I had my shirt, and was surprised when Edward snagged it from midair and then looked at me with his eyes wide. He was just at the water's edge, I noticed—if only there was some way to get him to fall in.

"Bella, will you please stop trying to undress yourself? How much could this," he gestured with my bra, "possibly weigh you down?" He was starting to look agitated now.

I gazed at him seriously. "You know Edward, the problem wasn't really the shirt or bra…I see that now. The problem is this denim." I ran my hands down my sides and to my hips, and then continued to tread water to stay afloat. I wondered how much he could even see through the water.

In between strokes of my arms I reached down and undid a button, before looking up to see Edward's expression. He wasn't there. I looked around the pool area. "Edward?" I glanced up at the house seeming to be so far across the yard. I sighed and waited for a few minutes. He didn't appear to be coming back. I tried to search through my emotions to see whether I was more embarrassed or angry. I finally settled on embarrassed. He had obviously not been greatly moved by seeing me disrobe, or he had thought me completely childish and left me to sulk.

Sighing again I tried to search the water for any sign of the shirt that slipped beneath the surface. Nothing was visible. I got frustrated. Surely he wasn't expecting me to go to the house topless. Smiling at his hypothetical reaction I considered the idea before dismissing it; I was too big a coward. I kicked a slow circle around the dark pool trying to find the shirt. My foot brushed fabric and reached down quickly, but the shirt had drifted away. I growled and ducked my head under the water, but could see even less than when I was above the surface looking down. _Stupid nighttime…making things all dark._ Fabric brushed by my foot again, and I quickly reached down to get it, when the water abruptly swallowed me. I flailed my arms and barely felt the surface of the water. How had I sunk two feet so quickly? I kicked to the surface sputtering once more. I kicked my feet around; trying to feel the fabric that I knew was floating around somewhere…when I felt a sharp tug on my pants that nearly pulled me under as the pants slid down my hips a couple inches. I gasped and looked frantically at the water, still unable to see anything. Another tug and the pants were at my knees. With my legs pinned, swimming was impossible and I slipped under the water's surface. Abruptly two cold hands grabbed my hips and propelled me up and to the side of the pool. I gasped and held onto the side of the pool as my pants were removed completely. I felt hands running over my legs and up around my hips, lightly brushing my skin and sending chills through my body.

"Edward?" I asked.

His head broke the water's surface in front of me. His wet hair was darker, but still beautiful, and the beads of water clinging to his marble skin shone lightly in the moonlight. "Who else would it be?" He shook his head as though I was being silly.

"I thought that you went inside…you left." I said accusingly.

He frowned slightly. "I never left," he said as his hands began to trace over my hips again, "I was here the entire time." He grinned. "There are advantages to not needing to breathe."

Edward's head then dipped under the water and I felt lips press into my hip. I gulped and retained my iron grip on the pool's edge. I felt Edward's hand press lightly onto lower back, drawing me forward as his lips brushed the skin of my pelvis, directly above my underwear. His hand slipped down from my lower back, and dragged my underwear off. For a moment I didn't feel him at all, but then his smooth skin pressed between my legs, which I wrapped around him. I closed my eyes as his chest pressed to mine and his arms wrapped tightly around me. Abruptly I felt the water fall away from me as my back was pressed down onto the grass outside of the pool area.

He had leapt up out of the pool and onto the yard, with me cradled in his arms. I opened my eyes to see the moon above me as cold lips pressed down on my neck and then moved to my collarbone. Edward took my hands and placed them on his shoulders before continuing to tease my skin with his tongue. His mouth danced lightly along my neck before tracing lower. Edward's hands began to lightly massage my breasts and I gripped his shoulders and arched my back in response. The scents of the night and the grass mingled with Edward's own scent and I found myself almost dizzy at the overload of senses surrounding me. My skin was alive and tingling where our bodies met, and the grass tickled my exposed flesh. The moonlight shone down brightly and the sight of Edward's pale form moving above mine was beautiful. I felt his cool tongue trace one of my nipples as his dexterous fingers strummed the other. A moan escaped me as he took the nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. As one hand remained teasing my nipple the other slipped down and gently caressed my folds, a cool finger slid gently into me as I stopped breathing. Edward brought his lips to mine and sensuously probed my mouth with his tongue as his finger pulled out of my core, and then pushed back in. At the same time his thumb began to trace tight circles around my nub sending shivers of pleasure through me. He pulled away and I took a gasping breath as my face flushed, and I felt the muscles inside of me clenching tightly.

"Edward, please!" My voice sounded deeper, and he increased both the pressure and speed that he was using with his hand, rhythmically pumping one, and then another finger in and out of me as his thumb continued stroking my clit.

"Please, what Bella?" His voice also sounded strained, and I looked at his eyes, which were no longer reflecting light, but now looked like pools of ink.

"I want you, inside of me, please." I could barely breathe for the sensations coursing through me.

Edward frowned slightly. "Technically, I am, and this is safer."

I sighed and fought to keep the sensations from spilling out and driving me over the edge. "You won't hurt me, please." I gasped as his hand's motions intensified. I felt his upper body move away from mine slightly, and was about to protest when his hips, still encased in wet fabric, settled against my own. He removed his hand from me and used one to brace his body above mine while the other undid his button and zipper; I reached down and helped push the pants and his underwear off of him. He pressed himself against me fully, being careful to not place too much of his weight on my slight form. I could feel the hard length of him against my pelvis as his lips sealed against mine.

"Promise me that you'll tell me to stop if things escalate or you're hurt." He murmured the words against my lips and I nodded quickly. He smiled and positioned his hips lower; I could feel the tip of him pressing at my opening. Dizzy with anticipation I gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrust into me, breaking through the barrier at my core. Gasping in pain, I fought back my tears as Edward looked at me cautiously.

"I'm okay…really. It hurt, but I am fine." My voice was shaking slightly, and Edward looked as though he might protest. "Keep going, please. I promise you, I am fine."

"You're bleeding…I—Bella." He looked panicked for a moment as his jaw clenched and his breathing halted. I froze under him as he struggled for control.

Slowly I put my hands on his face. "You aren't going to hurt me. I trust you." His eyes searched mine briefly and he brushed his lips lightly against mine once more.

"I don't deserve you." He said lightly, smiling at me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said, and buried my hands in his hair, pulling him close to me.

Edward pressed his body down onto mine and started rhythmically thrusting into me. The pain had all but subsided as we moved, my hips meeting his with every motion. The feel of his icy body pressing into me and moving swiftly above me was creating a stimulating contrast as my body flushed with heat, and the friction between the two sensations created an intense pressure inside of me. I moaned and gripped the back of his neck with one hand as my other rested on his side. Still using one of his hands to hold his weight off of me, the other buried itself in my hair and he pulled my head back slightly as I arched into him. I felt his smooth, cold lips press tremblingly into my throat, and gasped as the movements of his hips became slightly more erratic and more forceful. The intensity of the building pressure inside of me and the force with which I was being pressed into the ground was nearly overwhelming. I began to get lightheaded and the sky around me seemed to spin.

Edward's lips came crushing down on mine as some control or reservation failed inside of him. He held my lips locked against his and continued to thrust hard into me. Just when he would seem to be going too far, and I would feel stretched to my limits he would pull out again, I groaned in a combination of slight fear and overwhelming pleasure as I heard an inhuman growl coming from deep within Edward's chest. His mouth swallowed the sound, and as I screamed out when the pleasure finally broke like a flood inside of me. That sound too was stifled by Edward's mouth pressing harshly onto mine.

Edward growled out and thrust once more inside of me, shuddering as the walls of my sex gripped him tightly. I tried to catch my breath and slow my heart, but it was nearly impossible with the combination of his tight proximity to me and the overwhelming pleasure coursing through my body. I gave up trying to recover and felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

EPOV:

She is warm, soft, and her body shivers with pleasure under mine. Each pulse of blood attempts to beat back my control, trying to shatter it and force my lips to her throat. At the initial break of her virginity I nearly lost that hard won control. It took everything within me to keep from draining her instantly and unquestioningly, but I was able to leash the thirst within me upon looking at her warm brown eyes. I feel her scream at her climax, and the monster within me nearly breaks free once more when I lose control enough to climax along with her. I strain to keep from biting, the thirst burning through me alongside the pleasure as I feel her pulse racing and hands pressing against me before falling away. I pull away to meet her eyes once more, and find her motionless and unresponsive. _No! God, no…Bella!_

_Small._ I realize that the reason she looks so small is because I have thrown myself violently away from her. I approach her as though my feet are truly weighted like stone, each step an agony that tears at my consciousness, a screaming within my head scrapes at my soul and I drop to my knees a few feet away from her. A wordless grief courses through me as the very ground buckles under my fists. _I am truly a monster…so selfish, so greedy and thoughtless, and now it has truly cost me everything._ I look at her still form, lying pale and beautiful in the moonlight as sobs begin to wrack my body shaking the ground around me even as my eyes remain dry.

BPOV:

The cool night air feels amazing on my skin, and I wonder briefly if Edward could be talked into outdoor naked sleepovers. I grudgingly open my eyes, expecting him to be lying next to me, but he isn't. I hear a deep wordless sound that scares me and brings tears to my eyes. Catching sight of him I feel my heart nearly break. He is pressed against the ground on his knees; his fists look as though they've created gaping wounds in the earth beneath him. I wonder what's happened and slowly stand, thinking that maybe he heard some terrible news through the thoughts of someone in the house. _What could possibly be this bad?_ I wonder, terrified at the thoughts racing through my mind. I take a step toward him and freeze as his head snaps up and his eyes meet mine. Confusion floods me and I feel my eyes narrow as the expressions on his face flicker, from horror to disbelief to relief and then settling on confusion to mirror my own.

"Bella," he starts, but then his voice falters and he stops his question.

"Edward, what happened? Is everyone alright, did you hear something, what's going on?" I take another step closer to him and he stands slowly. "Please, just tell me what's wrong," I hear my voice break as my eyes water again.

"Bella, you were, I thought—" he breaks off his words again as his eyes search mine and then gaze at my body. I realize painfully how undressed I am and flush. A shock hits me suddenly as I know what he was suffering.

"You thought I was dead?!" I hear the incredulity in my voice and blink slowly as his face gets defensive.

"You were still and unresponsive, what was I supposed to think?" He attempted to look justified.

"I didn't know you'd just passed out!" He was at my side in an instant, brushing the still wet hair from my face and feeling my pulse.

I considered smacking his arm for making me panic at my own non-death, but figured it was pointless. "Have I, or have I not passed out previously at the mere thought of a kiss from you?" I asked cradling his face in my hands. He nodded. "Okay, um…do you, or do you not have superhuman senses, capable of hearing a heartbeat and breathing?" I was rewarded with another sheepish nod. I desperately fought the urge to laugh.

He heard my stifled smile and pretended to glare at me. "I was panicked! I knew I would hurt you, and when I saw you…passed out I thought that I had!" He looked to the ground and then back up at me before a slight smile threatened to break on his face. He pointedly frowned at me. "It's not funny, Bella! I could have killed you."

I laughed outright. "Edward, even if you don't trust you, I do!" I wrapped my arms around him and felt him laugh slightly. His arms embraced me as his hands traced circles around my back. I shivered and leaned into him, my breasts pressing against his exposed chest. I remembered something important and pulled away. "Your shirt!" I exclaimed.

His eyes narrowed. "What about my shirt?"

"You said you weren't going to get it wet, but then you jumped into the pool. I am pretty sure that counts as an epic win for me!" I smugly looked up into his eyes as his eyebrow cocked.

"Actually, I removed it before I entered the water…it's right there." Edward gestured to a chair near the water's edge.

"Oh," I pouted, "so it never got wet?" I pulled away from him and walked over to verify that it was the same shirt…it was. I picked it up as Edward moved between me and the pool suspiciously. He held out his hand for it. I raised my eyebrow. "I'm cold," I said, and quickly slipped my arms into the long sleeves and fingered the buttons lightly. I posed for him and was surprised at the darkening of his eyes. "What?"

"You look…I like you in my clothing, especially when it's only that." He moved forward at these words, and I had the impression that we had somehow slipped into the roles of predator and prey. I backed away from him slowly as he advanced.

"Edward," I said carefully, "if you chase me, I will run…and I fall down a lot when I run…you do not want this shirt getting all dirty." As I spoke I edged closer to the paved surface surrounding the pool, knowing that if I ran on the yard, I was sure to trip.

Edward crouched and a low growl escaped his lips. I turned and took two steps before his arms caught me and held me close. I locked my arms around him and kissed him as hard as I could. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled turning with me in his arms, then quite suddenly the world tilted and I was under the water again, I broke the surface at the same time Edward did, looking shocked.

I gasped with laughter. "Did you just fall into the pool Edward?" He looked at me with shock still etched in his face. I laughed as his eyes fell to the shirt that was barely clinging to me in the water. "Epic win!" I shouted, laughing again. "Yes!"

Edward growled and I started to swim backward away from him. "You know, Bella, I think that shirt might be weighing you down," he stated, moving easily toward me in the water. I started to swim away faster when I saw his head disappear under the surface of the water. I didn't make it more than a few inches before I felt cool hands wrapping around my waist. I took a deep breath as I was pulled under.

The End.

**A/N: Reviews, as always, are appreciated, and any and all requests will be considered!!**


End file.
